noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
FTB server
The public Hatpack server is now live and open to the general public. The FTB server no longer requires you to be a Hatter to access the it, although some features (such as /tpa) are still rank-restricted. To join the Hatpack server, you will need to launch FTB with the current Hatpack version 4.0.0. You will need to use the pack code 'hatfilms', to gain access to the pack itself. Please note that as of the new launchers, the Hatpack is located in the third party mod pack tab. Once you have launched Hatpack from the FTB launcher you can connect to the multiplayer server using the ip: hatpack.hatfilms.co.uk Getting Started When you first join the server, you will find yourself in a room on the lobby server, welcoming you to the server. To get started, make your way upstairs into the tutorial room. It is here you will find displays detailing the basic rules of the server. It is vital that you read all the information displayed to you in this room. When you think you are ready to continue, attempt to walk through the illusion portal doorway. You will be sent back to the start room and be given instructions in chat on how to register and verify your account. It is compulsory that you register on the forums and verify your account in order to play on any of the servers. If you are a Hatter or a LHat who has played on the vanilla survival server, you will not need to re-verify your account. Once registered and verified, you will be able to travel through the doorway, and continue through to the rest of the spawn area. Feel free to explore the spawn area, it may seem very familiar to you. Throughout you will find some featured mods and perhaps some surprises too. When you are ready to start your FTB adventure, head to the teleport hub. Teleporters and the Regions The Hatpack server utilises a region system, this means that the map is split into multiple regions, each run on its own server. Region boundaries are identified by a row of glowstone blocks that pulse and a chat warning when you approach. You will not be able to edit terrain within a certain amount of blocks from a region border. When you cross the region boundary you will be teleported into the next region. Please note that at this present time in order to change between regions, or from spawn to a region you will be required to quickly relog. Regions can be identified in the teleport hub by text colour. Inventory is region bound and therefore cannot be taken across to a different region. That being said, you can use Forestry Mailboxes to send items (and messages) cross-server to any other region. The spawn is a separate area that does not share inventory with any of the six regions. The current list of regions is as follows: - Redwood - Maple - Cherry - Willow - Larch - Chestnut There are multiple teleporters in the spawn area, these are the only way of entering the playable world. You can either pick a region to be teleported to, or be teleported into a random region. The teleporter now supports group teleprting, simply stand in the teleport with the player/s you wish to travel with and you will be teleported to the same location. What's in the Modpack? The modpack has approximately 50 mods installed! To see a full list use the link below: Mods spreadsheet HatPack Servers Plugins & Mods Plugins Mods Disabled Mod Features As this is a multiplayer server, home to many players at any one time, it is necessary to have some mod features, items and blocks disabled or restricted. You will find a list of disabled and restricted features and items here. Reporting Bugs and Issues Any issues related to griefing and breaking of server rules should be reported to staff; the /staff command can be used to see if any are online (names of online staff will be red or green rather than gray) and the /helpme command can be used to send a request for help to online staff. If no staff are online please enter a support ticket on the forums. Please note that support tickets are easier to find than a forum post! A link to the support ticket section of the site can be found here: support page Any issues regarding the pack itself please report here on the Hatfilms subreddit. Category:Hat Films Wiki port